


The Unholy Union

by kindaeccentric



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Evil Odin (Marvel), Father/Son Incest, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Odin is a shitty person, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindaeccentric/pseuds/kindaeccentric
Summary: A short 'chronicle' of Asgardian royal family being filled with filth, or in other words, Odin twists, bends and breaks people.





	The Unholy Union

**Author's Note:**

> As much as short it is and undeveloped, I had to get it out of my head.  
> I don't really know if the tenses are quite right

They ruled with an iron fist. The father, the son, and the grey eminence. Odin was always a terrifying king, proud of what he got and how he got it, even in times of peace everyone remembered the bloodbath on the battlefields of the past. He was respected by his people and feared by his enemies. His son could not be different. Prince Odin was as handsome and youthful as powerful and destructive. He was the leader of the army of Asgard, a ruthless warrior, the heir to the throne. Beside them always followed Loki. He was a prince, the only remaining member of the royal bloodline of Jotunheim, the bride to the throne of Asgard they called him.

They were the unholy union, the triumvirate of unspeakable. They cheated, lied, killed and fucked their way to the top. The sins of their private chambers were just as despicable.

 

Loki as a baby was taken captive by the king of Asgard during the war with Jotunheim. Odin stole him from his father, king Laufey, who gave birth to him and left him, with heavy heart, inside of a temple assuming that hidden in that place he will be kept safe. Laufey mourned him when Loki was gone, assuming he died, but it was war and there was no time for tears.

Growing up alongside the Asgardian prince, Odin’s own legitimate son, Loki was always treated according to his noble status in the court, almost like a brother to Thor.  
Yet, he was never allowed to forget he was still a captive. Ever since he and Thor were little they were told they are not real brothers. As children they didn't care, but the older they were, the more difficult it was to put their differences aside. They were spending a lot of time separated.

Odin noticed both Loki and Thor might become quite beautiful when they grow older. He knew he could make Loki his concubine and started to treat him differently. Loki was touched and kissed, showered with attention and expensive gifts. He liked that at first. He felt favoured over Thor, who started to be mean to him.

Odin loved to show them off during feasts or visits, where Loki and Thor presented all the skills they were learning from the best teachers in all the nine realms. Fighting techniques, fencing, but also lute, harp, poetry reading, philosophy, science and languages were their subjects. Thor was always better in fighting with weapons and was constantly complimented by Odin. Loki hated losing, he felt like he needs to prove himself.

Loki exceled in magic, taught to him by Frigga, Thor’s mother and Odin’s second wife. She treated him like son at first, but she knew of her husbands intentions towards him and became more of a friend, explaining to him sex, how to use his charm to get his way and what spells and poisons to use not to get pregnant. She dressed him in finest garments and brushed his hair like she would for a daughter. Loki loved her kindness.

He was eventually old enough to understand his place and why Odin likes to have him around so much. He got used to it, to Odin’s hands on him and his lips. He didn't even question himself if he likes it or not. Odin was good to him and he wanted things to stay that way, so he was doing the same all the whores during the feasts do. He fed him grapes, sat in his lap, whispered in his ear and laughed at his jokes. That gave him a sense of control over the situation. He used all the tricks Frigga thought him to pleasure the man without having to even undress, but he knew eventually he will have to give himself to Odin.

Thor and Loki were emotionally distant for years. It seemed to be because of their roles in court, but Loki once accidentally walked on Odin caressing his son’s face and kissing his lips. He wasn’t noticed and left quickly.

Thor became envious of Loki around the same time Odin changed his approach to him. He was too young to know why his father suddenly prefers to cuddle with the other prince. He believed, that Thor, his son, was the one he should be paying attention to, so he fought for his affection. Being better than Loki in fighting and being alone with Odin a lot seemed to do the job for a while. Father took interest in him. When he realized, not long time later, that Odin is more than willing to treat him the same way he treats Loki it dawned on him what it actually meant. He was terrified, but never backed away, it was too late in his mind, he didn't want to lose his father’s favor. So he was his plaything in the secrecy of their chambers. He got used to it, the same way Loki did. Only Loki did it in public, where everyone could see and Thor wasn't sure if it's better or worse.

One day Odin came back from a battle in another realm. He wanted to celebrate, so a feast was made in his name and both Loki and Thor had to take part. Frigga, dressing Loki up, practically grown now, warned him that it might be the night when Odin wants to reap his prize and take him. He never was more nervous. He drunk that night to lose all sense of self and somehow Thor ended up drinking with him. Odin observed them, which made both of them shiver. They felt the sense of brotherhood first time since the time they were children.

Everyone knew Odin claimed Loki that night. They didn't know he claimed his son as well.

Thor started to talk to Loki. He was full of anger. He didn't know Loki knows why until during a hunting trip they found themselves separated from the party, Thor made his move on Loki, and fucked him awkwardly and shortly, on the ground, like a randomly caught peasant girl, but Loki not only didn't fight him, even when he felt pain, but he embraced him and caressed him. Thor was later sorry, but haven't said a thing. Neither did Loki, although he understood that situation and made it clear to Thor he doesn't feel hurt. Loki invited Thor to his chamber a few days later and showed him how to enjoy sex, how to please a man and they did it again, without the roles of the one dominating and the one dominated, just for mutual pleasure.

They were hiding their romance, fucking in dark corners and the most obscure places, just not to be found. Odin, with his jealousy, eventually figured out Loki is seeing someone else and it's a person from the court. He wasn't pleased to learn it's his own son, but at the same time it intrigued him.

He made servants spy on them and one night caught them together in the royal orchard. Instead of jumping away they clung to each other, looking him straight in the eye, still catching their breath. He wanted to punish them, but they were pretty together and before he made a choice Loki licked and kissed Thor’s jaw for his entertainment in a desperate attempt to make it better.

They started to sleep together. Sometimes all three of them, sometimes just two in all possible configurations, but they were bonded no matter if they liked it or not. They learned to function like that.

They knew no boundaries. Odin was able to fuck Loki on the table, in the middle of a feast and when he finished, Loki could come to Thor and do it with him as well. Odin even dared to kiss Thor publicly and joke to other warriors about how they all probably dream of the young prince. Once Loki brought a pretty boy around his own age to the feast and looked at his terrified face drinking wine and laughing, when Thor was manhandling him just to scare him a bit. Another time Thor slapped a girl for getting too much of Odin’s attention. Odin was always getting furious and threatened men with whom Thor or Loki flirted on purpose.

It brought Odin satisfaction, the sense of ownership. He didn't even mind his young lovers give him affection only to get what they wanted. He knew Thor considered some of their earlier couplings rape and that Loki was basically playing a whore, always expecting something in return. He had them and they loved him in some twisted way, they were loyal.

Thor and Loki shared youth, similar experiences, and were being able to complain about Odin to each other. Thor enjoyed taking what belonged technically to his father and Loki found pleasure in being desired by two generations. They had some truly intimate moments with each other, when they both felt vulnerable.

When the second war with Jotunheim broke out Odin had a winning card up his sleeve. He first let Loki believe his father abandoned him, to make Thor kill Laufey without risking his anger, and then sat Loki on the throne of Jotunheim as legitimate heir and married him off to Thor himself, making this land technically his.

 

Odin did not expect treason, but was not surprised when it came when he got old. He was almost proud, he himself would overthrow a king who became too lazy and secure. Loki and Thor had a perfect opportunity when he fell ill, they claimed his mental state makes him unfit for ruling and took over even before he died.

When Hela, Odin’s firstborn, came back from banishment to fight for her right to the throne Thor’s and Loki’s combined armies turned her to dust. They ruled with an iron fist.


End file.
